Still Kind Of Soft
by CluelessWithTheClovers
Summary: Claire is finally free, or so it seems. Maya has reattached herself to Luke making Claire suspicious. Does Maya still have feelings for Luke? Follow Claire on her journey, returning to Salt High as a sophomore, as she tackles her bronyness head-on, deals with more drama and rumors, and finds out just what Maya is up to. 100% true story. 4th story in the "Kill Me Now" series


**This is the 4th story in the "Kill Me Now" series. It is recommended that you go read "Kill Me Now" which is listed under my other account, floopyrocks, first, then go read "So Fresh, So Clean" which is the 3rd story in the series. **

**The second story "Eighth, Not So Great" has not been published yet. **

**here is the full summary:**

Claire is finally free, or so it seems. Maya has reattached herself to Luke making Claire suspicious. Does Maya still have feelings for Luke?

Follow Claire on her journey, returning to Salt High as a sophomore, as she tackles her bronyness head-on, deals with more drama and rumors, and finds out just what Maya is up to.

**The main disclaimer will still be listed in the top author's note but the minor disclaimers will be listed at the end of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Riley and Louis are fairly new characters. Because I haven't posted "So Fresh, So Clean" yet, you haven't met them. Riley is an OC but Louis is from Magical Melody. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Claire's POV

_Early September_

My fingers fly across the keyboard as I type up my paper for my US History class, or as I called it "USH". "I am a stronger person now," I said as I typed the words, watching the words appear on the screen as I typed them. "with walls built up around me. It'll take a lot to knock them down." I smiled at my finished work when a sudden squeaky sound came from a pair of head phones that were connected to the computer. I switched the screen to Facebook to see that Cody had replied to my question.

Cody was a senior at Salt High and one of my best friends. We had just started to bond at the beginning of the school year when I asked him where Salt High's group of bronies met up in the morning. Soon after that we started talking more and more until he gave me his cell phone number (just completely gave it to me out of the blue) and we started texting each other constantly. My feelings for him and started to grow after we started talking. I guess you could say that I had a crush on him.

Its weird to say that I have a crush on a senior of all grades. I usually tend to like boys in my grade, so this was totally new territory for me. Plus he was like three years older than me but I didn't care.

* * *

_The next day..._

New school year, different lunch. My group of friends had gotten split up. Lily had gotten B lunch while Louis had recieved C lunch.

Atleast Riley, Candace, and Maria had A lunch with me.

I glanced around cautiously as I left the lunchroom on my way to the library, my eyes and ears straining to see or hear any signs of Maya. I had been a year since... the incident had happened and Maya now knew well aware to stay away from me but I was still cautious.

I suddenly found myself stuck behind two people who were walking very slowly. It took me a minute to realize that the two people were Luke and Maya.

I wasn't really listening to what Maya was saying and Luke seemed to be doing the same as he absentmindedly twirled an unwrapped Twix bar in his hands. I quickly maneuvered around them, thankful that Maya did not recognize me. I didn't really think much about it at that moment.

* * *

_The next day..._

I was eating lunch with Luke and Kristen (a good friend of mine from middle school) mainly so I could catch up with Luke.

I giggled after Luke made a terrible joke. Kristen and I were trying to convince Luke to watch the show called _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic _when Maya suddenly came up to us with a vanilla ice cream cone in her hand. "Oh hey Claire! What's up?"

Before I could reply she recognized someone walking by and called, "Hey! Wait up!" before running off.

I turned to Luke. "Has she been sitting with you?"

He nodded his head slowly, his eyes averting my gaze.

"Are any of the problems coming back?" I pressed, trying to get an answer.

Luke started packing up his stuff. He shoved his empty plastic containers back into his bag. "I don't want to talk about it," he growled before stalking off.

* * *

**So that's it for now guys!  
I promise that I'll be updating "Playing with Fire" soon but the next chapter for it is really super long and I just haven't had time to type it up.**

**If you need a reference for who's who you should probably go read "Kill Me Now" which is on my other account, floopyrocks.**

**Until next time!**

**~Floopy, Luke, and Kurt.**


End file.
